Forever and Again ?
by ladywritestheblues
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been married for 8 years and things were going good for a while until Sam did the unthinkable. will tragedy bring the family back together or will it prove too much to bear.?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sam you've been late picking up the girls four times this month alone! Twice I had to leave the office to rush to their school because you forgot. They're already dealing with you not being in the house anymore and they're asking questions about you forgetting about them. They're two four year girls, there is only so much they can understand but they aren't blind either. "

Mercedes sat at the kitchen island with her head in her palm. She was tired of having to remind Sam of his responsibilities. It has been six months since their separation and it seemed to her like all the weight to keep up appearances to their twin girls was falling on her shoulders. Her hair was thrown on top her head in a messy bun and it matched her feelings exactly. She didn't want the girls to suffer because their parents were divorcing but she couldn't make Sam realize how much it was truly hurting them.

"Sam, I know you're going through a really tough time right now; we all are but you can't just check out on life. Our girls need both of their parents." Mercedes looked pleadingly into his eyes as she sat across from him in what used to be the kitchen they shared.

"How could you possibly be having a hard time Mercedes? You aren't the one who lost their job, you weren't kicked out your home and you were not the laughing stock of the nation! Maybe you should have sole custody of the kids until I get on my feet. You know how much Bai and Rye mean to me but right now I am not the best person to help take care of them.

Mercedes sat there with a look of bewilderment spread across her face as Sam spewed his final words. She couldn't believe he was sitting there loathing in self-pity. All of the things he was going off about were things he caused all on his own. And now he was playing the victim and abandoning his children. He was out of his mind.

_About a year ago Mercedes and Sam were trying to conceive another baby. For months they tried and tried but nothing came of it. Sensing something might be wrong, Mercedes and Sam set up a visit with her Gynecologist. After several test from her doctor all of Mercedes' results indicated no sign that she should have trouble getting pregnant. Automatically she asked her husband to follow up with his doctor in hopes of coming up with an answer. Initially he agreed but several weeks passed without him making an appointment, so Mercedes Made one for him. Initially they argued about her overstepping and not allowing him to handle scheduling the appointment but she quickly reasoned that she was only looking out for their health and family and the argument ended. What happened at the doctor's office is where the real trouble began._

"Mercedes, you don't have to go with me. It's just a few simple test, I'm sure everything is fine." Sam had insisted on attending the appointment alone ever since he found out that Mercedes took a personal day from recording in the studio to go with him. She was working on her third album and it was crunch time. But Mercedes did not care. She wanted to be there with him for support. Especially since they had been spending so little time together lately.

"hunny ,I want to go. And afterwards maybe we can catch a light lunch or something before we had back home. It's been a while since we had any alone time outside of the house."

_Sam could see that changing her mind was not an option so he let out a deep sigh and said sure. _

_Mercedes noticed his attitude changes lately but she attributed it to him being under pressure about them trying for a new baby. _

_They drove along riverside drive until they reached his doctor's office. Mercedes was riding passenger side and enjoying the scenery, she had never been to this office before. When they entered the Office Mercedes took a seat near the television neatly arranged in the corner of the office while Sam walked to the Front Desk to check in._

_The couple only waited for a few short minutes before a nurse popped her head in the waiting room and called for Sam Evans. Sam didn't recognize the nurse so he figured she was new to the office, he also failed to realize his wife was right behind him until she reached down to hold his hand. He stopped short causing the couple to collide._

"Cedes please wait in the waiting room, it's only going to take a few minutes and then we can go for lunch. If I freak out about needles or if I need to hold your hand I pinkie promise I will shoot you a text and you can come right in.

Mercedes screwed up her face and objected yet again. "No Sam I'm coming with you. Besides how are you going to text me when you let Bailey lose your phone in the Park yesterday?"

_By now Sam had a total look of fear and defeat across his face because only he knew what was coming next. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Mercedes flew like a bat out of hell from the doctor's office. Sam chased behind her begging her to slow down and let him explain but she would not stop. She kept running until she was sure he stopped following her. When she looked around she realized she was in riverside Playground. She walked a few more minutes until she came to an empty bench where she plopped her curvaceous frame down. Hours must have gone by because the once warm breeze was turning into a chill and some of the park lights had started to flicker on. Mercedes remained in her original spot trying to grasp all that took place a few short hours ago._

"Okay Mr. Evans, Doctor Johnson will be in momentarily informed, the nurse.

"Babe, Breathe. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Mercedes told Sam. But Sam was in another place mentally.

With a jerk of his head, Sam turned to Mercedes and said "Mercedes, there is something I need to tell you."

She looked at him with concern in her eyes and waited for him to speak. Before he could continue with his sentence, the door opened and in walked Doctor Johnson.

Looking down at his patient chart as she entered the room she spoke. "Baby what happened to you last night, I thought we had dinner plans?" looking up from her chart she realized the extra body in the room. With a perplexed look on her face, Doctor Johnson outstretched her hand to the mystery woman and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Dr. Alicia Johnson.

Still trying to comprehend the doctor's first comment upon entering the room, Mercedes did not shake her hand but Sam interjected before she could speak "Alicia this is my wife, Mercedes.

"I'm Sorry did you say wife?

Sam looked from the floor where his eyes were once glued and stared gazed momentarily at both women. Finally he spoke up. Yes, this is my wife.

Mercedes was completely taken aback by the woman's responses and asked a general "what is going on here?" she took in the surprise on the doctor's face and then the guilt and perspiration on Sam's and quickly out the two together.

"How long have you two been sleeping together? When no one offered an answer, Mercedes repeated the question louder and without the tremble her voice had a second ago.

An almost inaudible "two years" came tumbling from Sam's lips.

Mercedes repeated his statement, then let her eyes travel from him to her. "Did you know he was married? That he has two children? Mercedes kept her glare on the woman as she awaited her response.

"I knew that he had twin daughters but he told me his wife left him and his mother was helping him raise the girls." both women were now looking at Sam, daring him to speak.

"Have you met my Daughters?"

When Alicia didn't answer, Mercedes shook her head in disbelief for a second. Then came the loudest slap anyone in the office had ever heard. Sam held the side of his face and stood in shock for a moment as he watched his wife flee from the building.

"Mercedes! Wait! Please let me talk to you, I can explain." Sam begged as he jogged behind her trying to catch up with her fast pace. But Mercedes wouldn't stop to talk or even look back at her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sam drove around the neighborhood looking for his wife for over an hour. Finally he gave up and headed into a local bar not too far their home. Being that he was from the neighborhood and he had visited this bar before, the bartender noticed him and welcomed him to a seat at the far corner of the bar. It was already a dark room but the look on Sam's face told the man he needed it to be even darker. Immediately Sam began ordering bourbon shot after bourbon shot until his thoughts became fuzzy and his words became a slur. _

"Sam, I think you've had enough for the night buddy, let me call you a cab." At first Sam decline the offer, but when he attempted to stand, he realized the liquor had indeed kicked in.

_Twice the driver had to stop so that Sam could poor out his guts on to the street. When he arrived home. He was hoping that Mercedes wasn't home. He knew he couldn't face her in this state. And for the first time today, he got his wish. There was no sign of Mercedes anywhere in the house. He went upstairs and changed out of his soiled clothes and headed for a shower. Underneath the heavy stream Sam's mind drifted back and replayed the incidents that took place earlier today. _

"How could I have been so dumb? What was I thinking?"_ He started thinking about all the other times he cheated on Mercedes thinking she would never find out and he could easily count four different women throughout their marriage that he cheated with. All of those women had been one night stands and short lived flings until he met Alicia Johnson. He never meant to cheat on his wife but every time she left home go on tour he couldn't shake the feelings of loneliness that overcame him. Each time it happened, he would swear t himself that it was a one-time thing and that he would stop but with every tour or long road trip or overseas visit he succumbed to his feelings and sought out the company of other women. One time though, he was able to stop all his cheating altogether. When he and Mercedes found out they were expecting their first child together, Sam was on cloud nine. Before he even knew the sex of the baby he was out buying baby clothes and cleaning out what would be the nursery. Mercedes was elated as well. She was nearing the end of her second world tour when the couple found out they had conceived twins. For the remaining six months of her pregnancy Sam catered to Mercedes' every need, attended every appointment and purchased every baby book he could find. They were the picture perfect family; Mercedes, Sam, Bailey and Riley up until about 9 months after the twins were born._

_Sam was boarding a flight to Vegas to speak at an engineering seminar when he met Alicia Johnson. They were seated in the same row, just across the aisle from one another. Their conversation was innocent enough to be considered just friendly banter between two travelers. And upon landing the pair exchanged business cards, after all he was traveling to expand his brand and networking was definitely a major part of this trip._

_After delivering his speech at the seminar, Sam found himself sitting alone at the hotel bar. He had just called Mercedes to check on her and the kids but he ended up only speaking to her mother who was in town to help out while he was gone. She informed him that his wife was asleep and she would give her the message when she woke. No more than five minutes passed before Doctor Johnson walked in with two of her girlfriends. They noticed each other instantly and she made her way over to the bar to greet her flying companion._

_"_Hey again, how was your speech?' Alicia stood behind Sam with her hand lightly touching his shoulder.

"Hey yourself; it went well thank you." Sam looked over at the two other ladies and introduced himself.

"Good evening ladies, are you enjoying yourselves? The two ladies snickered like school girls before they gave him a playful "yeah" there must have been a joke that only the ladies were in on because they continued to laugh as Alicia made introductions_. _After brief conversations at the bar, the ladies convinced Sam to join them on the "_Strip". _The foursome hopped from night club to bar to casino until the wee hours of the morning. being the gentleman that he was, Sam escorted the girls back to the Venetian Hotel where they were staying. still very intoxicated and buzzed off the excitement of the evening, Sam decided to try his luck one final time at the casino in the lobby of the hotel. Apparently Alicia had the same thoughts because in she strolled still dressed in her party clothes.

"You know three times is a charm, don't you?" she flirted in his ear before she blew on the pair of dice he was holding. in the short hour that Sam had been in the casino he found himself turning one hundred dollars into twelve hundred playing blackjack. He had just reached the Craps table when he spotted Alicia at a slot machine.

Sam threw down the dice and secretly prayed for a seven. "woooh! Dr. Johnson you must be my good luck charm cuz i'm unstoppable right now." that had been the sixth consecutive winning roll for the pair and they were ecstatic. "Keep it up and I'm going to have to keep you Doc." joked Sam. But to Alicia that was all the conformation she needed to hear. She thought all along that he had been flirting with her but hearing him say it out loud was the green light for her. knowing when to walk away Sam and Alicia headed to the Cashier window to claim his total winnings of four grand for spur of the moment casino run. Sam handed ten crisp one hundred dollar bills to Alicia, "you really might be the best sidekick ever". the two shared a light chuckle as they both pondered the idea of what they should do next. Sam glanced at his watch and was stunned. it was nearing six a.m. Sam decided to call it a night. His flight home was scheduled to depart until 7p.m so he had plenty of time to sleep, shower and pack his few items and make it to the airport on time.

Once again, he headed towards the elevator bank to escort Alicia to her room. the elevator stopped on the eleventh floor and the pair headed down the long hall arms entangled in search of room 1142. the walk was silent. only a few yawns exchanged.

"Here we are' announced Alicia with the hint of excitement mixed with nervous energy. she was sure he was going to put the moves on her as her friends had joked earlier. the chemistry between was undeniable.

"yes we are" he replied. after a brief pause, "it was very nice meeting you Doctor Johnson. Thank You for turning what would have been another boring trip into this craziness" he laughed as he patted the pocket his winnings were in. Sam outstretched his arms and embraced Alicia in a slight bear hug and as he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek he caught the attention of a full set of plump lips, as Alicia had turned her head in perfect sync with his.

The slight tap on the lips slightly caught sam off guard for a moment but then after a very brief pause the two sets of lips came together with the passion of two people who had been missing each other for months and they'd finally been reunited. and at that very moment Sam knew without even having it cross his mind that his monogamy days were over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for reading my thoughts. SPECIAL THANKS TO Greeneyes89 for pushing me and helping me come up with better material. all forms critique are encouraged and welcomed. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 **

Sam stepped out from behind the fogged glass shower door and walked across the heated tile flooring into the bedroom where he found his wife had returned and was now sitting on the far corner of the bed. At first he stood still not knowing what to say to her. He could see she had been crying, her once flawless makeup now sported streaks down the sides of her face where the streams of tears once traveled. What seemed like forever passed between the two before either spoke.

"The girls are staying at Sydney's tonight. She wanted to take them to the movies in the morning. Have you seen my reading glasses? I can't seem to find them anywhere." Mercedes eyes scanned the room for her glasses once again.

"Mercedes I am so sor.." before Sam could finish his sentence Mercedes cut him off.

"My glasses? Have you seen them? She stood from her position on the bed and rummaged through the nightstand drawers frantically.

"They're on the Mantle in the family room." He said flatly.

Mercedes left the room and headed to retrieve her glasses without saying another word to her husband. Once she found them she headed to her piano and played out some chords at random until she found a melody she liked. She took the pencil she had been storing from behind her ear and began drawing notes on her sheet music. The melody began to echo out through the house and as it grew longer it also grew darker. The song lyrics came spilling from her lips as quickly as they appeared in her brain

_" its always been you_

_Who I gave my heart to_

_The sun in my sky _

_The light of my life_

_But who are you now_

_ Cuz him I don't know.._

_The tears began to flow again, heavier this time. She continued playing the keys on the piano until the tears clouded her vision and she no longer had strength in her fingers and her lyrics turned into wails. _

_She promised herself on the way home that she would not let Sam see her cry. She would act as if nothing happened earlier because she wasn't ready to accept the news she'd been slapped with._

_ He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and there she sobbed loudly into the crooks of one of his chiseled arms. _

_"let me go! How could you? How could you?" She repeated the question while Sam continued to hold her until she was too weak to break free of his grasp._

_"Cedes' I'm so sorry, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I love you so much." Hearing this gave her the strength she needed to break free of him. She looked venomously into his eyes and yelled "two years Sam? She's been around our daughters for God's Sake! Do not tell me you love me! Do not feign concern about my feelings now! For two years you have been living a life with this woman and the girls.." her voice trailed off. "who do the girls think she is? _

_Sam's head rose from the spot his eyes were trained on at the piano to meet hers and answered. "The girls only know her to be my friend. I don't bring Bailey and Riley around her that often and I'm never inappropriate with her when they are present."_

_Her eyes almost popped out the sockets at his comment. "You're never inappropriate around them? Did you really just say that? You bringing our daughters around another woman, your mistress is inappropriate!" Mercedes let out a throaty laugh at the sheer thought that he was being appropriate at all. "You know what, I am not doing this. Not tonight. "Mercedes pointed in the direction of the front of the house. "I don't care where you go but you need to leave."_

_"I'm not leaving until we talk about this. Please." Sam reached out to grasp Mercedes' hand but she yanked it from its reach._

_"You have exactly 5 minutes to pack a bag and go. Or don't pack a bag either way you're leaving this house unless God comes down in the physical form from his comfy cloud or wherever and He and President Barack Obama both Sit me down and persuade me to change my mind. And since I don't see that happening anytime in the foreseeable EVER then you will in fact be getting the Hell out my house." With that Mercedes stormed out of the family room and into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. _

_Sam knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He knew his wife meant what she said and he deserved every ounce of anger she threw his way. He had betrayed his best friend and his vows and he knew he was going to have to pay greatly for it. He headed towards the hall closet to retrieve his gym bag and indeed pack a few things. The entire time he was in the bedroom packing Mercedes sat on her side of the bed silently letting tears fall from her eyes. He couldn't stand to his her hurting so Sam grabbed up a handful of items threw them into the bag and headed towards the door. Before he exited out the bedroom he stopped and turned to face his wife one last time. " I am truly sorry and I do love you" were the last words he spoke._

_When Sam stepped outside he remembered that his truck was still at the bar and that he also lacked a cell phone so instead of going back into the house to dial a car service, he decided to take the thirty minute walk back to his car. _

_When she heard the last click of the lock on the front door, Mercedes slid to her knees from her bed and continued to sob. Everything about her relationship was now being questioned. How could she not have noticed that Sam was being unfaithful? Why hadn't the girls ever mentioned "daddy's friend". _

_Weakly Mercedes rose from the floor. She had cried every ounce of tear out she felt. Just then her cell phone rang. It was her sister. She considered letting it ring but since her daughters were with her she decided against it provided something could be wrong with one of them. _

_Taking in a deep breath Mercedes offered a hello._

_"Hi mama! We are eating green ice cream! And Bailey is being scared of Aunty Sydney's dogs. She was crying for a long time. I wasn't scared tho' ma, I was a big girl when I saw them." Mercedes heart smiled a little. She loved hearing her daughters' voices. Riley was the tomboy-ish of the set. Nothing scared her. She was always climbing, jumping and daring Bailey to do something. Bailey on the other hand was only interested in dresses, shoes and her beloved pink accessories. Anything that threatened to get her dirty was not for Bailey. Struggling to find a balance in her voice Mercedes replied "that's good baby, I'm glad you're having fun." Mercedes could hear riley in the background asking for the phone so she instructed Bailey to hand the phone to her sister. " Mama I wanna come home. Aunty Sydney's dogs are going to bite me and Riley keeps on teasing me mama. Please can you or daddy come get me?" This was usually what happened whenever Bailey was without one of her parents for a few hours. Mercedes calmly explained to Bailey "honey, if I come pick you up, you won't get to see the movie in the morning with your aunt and your sister. You're going to miss out on the pizza and popcorn and all the arcade games that Aunty Syd lets you play after the movie. Do you really wanna miss all that? When Bailey took too long answering her mother Mercedes knew she had won. "love you lee. Give big kisses to aunty and Rhi" Don't worry baby nothing is going to bite you and I will be there tomorrow to pick you up." Knowng her mom was right Bailey offered an "ok mama I love you too." Before hanging up the phone. It was now Mercedes turn to wash off the events of the day and try to get some sleep. _

_When she awoke from her slumber it was almost noon. After adjusting her eyes, Mercedes rolled over and reached for her cell phone off the nightstand. She saw that she had three voicemails and a few text messages. Putting her phone on speaker she played the voicemails first. The first one was from her manager reminding her for the thousandth time that she had a meeting with her label Monday morning. The second was from her manicurist wondering where she was because she was late to her appointment that morning. And the last was a message from Sam letting her know that he purchased a new phone that morning and that he wanted to sit down and talk with her. She knew that eventually she would have to talk to Sam, especially before the kids came home but she wasn't ready to just then. Plus she hadn't had her morning coffee and the day was already venturing out of morning and into afternoon. By the time Mercedes finished getting dressed, returning calls and emails and trying to write some new material for her album it was going on 7pm. She figured since her sister was keeping the girls an extra night she should stop ignoring Sam's Phone calls and speak to him, But just as she went for her cell phone to call him the doorbell rang._

_"Who is it?" She called out as she neared the door. When she got near the door she peeked out the side window to see red and blue flashing lights in her drive way. Immediately she went to the door and opened it._

_"Yes officers? May I help you? she stared into the eyes of two uniformed officers and awaited their response._

_"Good evening. Are you Mrs. Mercedes Jones- Evans? The first officer asked._

_"Yes I am. Is there a problem officer?" the worry was evident on her face and her heart began to pound. _

_"Ma'am there has been an accident. We need you to come with us" said the same officer._

_Now the shock showed completely showed all over her. "an accident, who was in an accident?" _

_"ma'am it is imperative that you come with us right now. We will explain it all on the way to the hospital" the second officer spoke this time and by the bass and authority in his voice Mercedes knew that he meant business. She ran to the kitchen to grab her purse and phone and fled out the door to the officer's already running car._

_As soon as she was in the backseat of the squad car the officers backed out of her driveway and sped down the street with sirens blaring on their way to New York Presbyterian Hospital._

**Who was in an accident? did they survive? what does this mean for Sam and Mercedes? New chapter coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok **im not completely in love with this chapter but i hope you guys enjoy it.. leave some reviews

**Chapter 5**

_The entire rise to the hospital took only about ten minutes but to Mercedes it felt like a lifetime. Both officers did their best to answer all her questions about the accident but there were some questions that only the doctors could answer and that didn't sit well with Mercedes. When they pulled up to the emergency room entrance mercedes barely allowed the officer to open her door before she was out the car and flying through the waiting room doors. Mercedes scanned the room in search of anyone dressed as a nurse or doctor. "Hello can anyone help me please? Hello my sister and my daughters were brought in earlier. She was speaking to a nurse now who was walking through the hallway. "ma'am calm down. What are their names?" the nurse's fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard as she searched for the information. "Ok ma'am it seems that your daughters are both in surgery right now and your sister is in a room to your left right over there." Surgery? What's wrong with them? mercedes asked frantically? "im sorry ma'am but i don't have that information. as soon as a their doctor comes out I will have him update you. would you like for me to show you to your sister?" the nurse asked with an apologetic look on her face. "Yes please" Mercedes answered. the pair walked a few feet and the nurse pulled back the curtain that separated the patients from one another. Mercedes already racing heart almost jumped out her chest at the sight of her bloody faced sister. Sydney was in bad shape. she had a bloodied bandage covering the right side of her forehead, a cast on her right arm, sticthes on her lower lip and one of her eyes was swollen so badly it barely opened. Mercedes walked over to the bed where two new officers stood by the bed questioning Sydney._

_"Syd, what happened?" Mercedes questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. Sydney turned her head to the direction her voice came from. she began sobbing and talking as she tried to explain to Mercedes how their afternoon trip to the zoo turned into the chaos before her._

_Bailey and Riley were strapped into their respective booster seats in the back of Sydney's burgundy Nissan Murano. One would think after four hours exploring The Bronx Zoo two four year olds would be exhausted but not her nieces. Instead the twins were arguing about who saw the biggest giraffe and flinging popcorn at one another but Sydney didn't mind one bit. She loved every minute that she got to spend with her girls, specially since she didn't have any children of her own. _

_The car was traveling down the Cross Bronx Expressway when Riley stated that BAiley was choking. Sydney instructed Riley to pat her on the back but when Bailey began to grab at her throat in a panic she knew she needed to pull off the road to her. Sydney turned her head towards the back seat to calm Bailey down as much as she could but when she saw Bailey's eyes bulging she panicked and the steering wheel turned sharply causing the car to hit the middle divider and flip over._

_The car skidded on its side across two lanes and before it could stop it had already been hit by two other cars. The sound of crying brought Sydney back from her unconscious state. She looked around to see what happened, still trying to get her bearings. She raised her hand to her face to wipe away whatever had spilled and gotten in her eyes. When she pulled her hand away she saw that her face was actually covered in blood. in the distance she could hear people yelling around the car but still dazed, she couldn't clearly make out what they were saying. just then she remembered the girls were in the back did her best to free herself from her seat so she could get to them. when she looked around she saw several pairs of moving feet but no girls. she started calling out for them in a panic when she heard a man telling her to stay calm. the ambulance was coming to get her to safety._

_she still couldn't see the girls she hollered to the voice to ask where they were. he told her that the ambulance had already got to them and were taking them to the hospital but she needed to stay calm so they could work on getting to her. _

_when the new ambulance and the fire department arrived, they had to use the jaws of life to free sydney from the car. Suprisingly her injuries were not nearly as terrible as the rescuers were expecting butof course they still rushed her to the hospital to make sure. _

"_Sydney!" More tears spilled from Mercedes' eyes as she heard the details of the accident. Sydney took a deep breath and continued giving her accounts of what she could remember from earlier that day. When Sydney got to the hospital there were police officers already waiting to ask questions about the accident. They informed her that Bailey was thrown from the car because somehow her carseat became unbuckled when she began choking. Sydney didnt remeber unbuckling her so maybe her sister did it. Riley was fortunate enough to still have been secured in her seat but she too was in surgery according to the police. The police automatically assumed Sydney was under the influence and immediately began testing her for drugs and alcohol. Several times Sydney asked the officers about the girls and each time she asked they either refused to answer her or ignored her altogether. instead they kept drilling her with questions about why she took her eyes off the road, if she was having suicidal thoughts, and was she intentionally trying to hurt the children. it was almost a full hour before that went by before the officers and doctors cleared Sydney before she could call Mercedes and sam. She still didn't know too much about the condition of the girls. Just as she hung up from calling sam Mercedes walked in. _

_Mercedes stared in disbelief as Sydney finished her story. She still couldnt believe the words that Sydney just finished speaking. Just then, a doctor dressed in a blue surgical gown approached Mercedes and Sydney. "Excuse me, are you Mercedes Jones- Evans?" Mercedes nodded her head, afraid of what news the doctor was about to give. "Mrs. Evans, my name is Dr. Jonathan Roberts. I operated on your daughter Riley. Riley suffered a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen and some intracranial hemorrhaging. I was able to relieve the pressure around her brain and remove the spleen to stop the bleeding. she came through the surgery but she is currently on a breathing machine until she is stable to undergo another procedure to repair the damage to her lung and rib cage. she has a lot of bruising and swelling but you can go see her as soon as we move her to the ICU. "what about Bailey, is she out of surgery? Mercedes asked frantically. Dr. Roberts looked at Mercedes Regrettably as he told her that he had no news on her second daughter. As the doctor walked away a hand landed on Mercedes Shoulder . She turned to see her husband standing there with bloodshot eyes and sweat pouring from his face as if he ran here from wherever he was when Sydney called him._


End file.
